Craving Hunter:The Hunt
by Niall'sAngel
Summary: The year is 2017 and the world is runned by the " Ruin Corporation". But on March 17, everything went wrong. The corporation was working on an experiment called, " MMX " . It made humans turn into something else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucieanna's P.O.V:  
I woke up at 4:30 a.m.,it wasn't odd that i did wake up at this time on a monday. I had to clean the house before my brother Carlos woke up. He got a new job at working at that damn Ruins Corporation. After i was done cleaning the house and getting ready for school I called Elizabeth hoping she woke up. I went into the bathroom and i looked at the mirror. A girl wearing black flats,black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve and black vest. That was me with black eyeliner how normal of me. It was 7 am and the sun had rised. I went to check on Carlos, he was sleeping like a bear. So that was my cue to leave the house. I went to my room, got my bag and locked the bedroom door. I didn't need Carlos stealing my money. I went out of the door and the first thing i saw was that damn Damien, why was he in front of my house? It's been a two monthes that he's been outside waiting for me. I locked the front door and went to the gates. I looked at Damien and turned away from him. I starting walking down the street, yet he followed me, without saying a word, without a sound. But then, he pulled my bag making me tummble back. That's where i had enough.

End of P.O.V

Lucieanna looked at Damien but with hate. She came to her balance and punched him in the stomach with full force. Damien flenched,"**Oww lulu that really hurts me physically and mentally.**" he said, smiling at her. On the other hand Lucieanna was more than pissed at Damien than ever. She wanted to hurt him more than ever. "**What are you doing here Damien. I told you to stay away from me, I told you to stay out of my life.**"she yelled. She was about to slap him when she heard Elizabeth yelling. Elizabeth was wearing black all-star, blue short, a gray tank top with a purple jacket, and she carried her pink and orange bag. She was smiling and was running toward the two. Elizabeth saw that Lucieanna and Damien were fighting, and she pulled Lucieanna away from Damien. She then started to run, making Lucieanna run as well. They ran about two or three blocks from where they were before. Lucieanna stopped running and looked at Elizabeth. "** Thanks for coming Izzy for saving Damien's ass! I could have kicked it, I could have hurt him for a reason!**"she said or rather yelling at her. Elizabeth laughed and hugged her," **Nice to see you as well, hun**" she said letting go of her.

After about three more blocks of walking threw the estate they arrived at their high school. It was about two blocks big and it had many students, maybe about ten minutes after waiting for the bell to ring. Lucieanna and Elizabeth sat on a bench in front of the school. Damien was walking with his friends and passed by the two. He looked at Lucieanna and smiled. Lucieanna glared at him," **Why does he always bug me i hate it!**" she said looking threw her bag. Elizabeth smiled went abit faded but then it lited up again. "**Oh he's a trickster Lucie, that's all**" she said giggling. Then they heard Rikel, one of there friends that was really popular. She was yelling something about some prep-rally that going down on friday. "**Hola my little angels what are you doing?"** she said as she was putting her phone away in her pocket. **"Waiting for you Rikel duh."** Elizabeth said laughing. Luceianna was thinking really hard about what to do when she gets home. The bell rang for the kids to start going to there classes, everyone started to crowned into the halls and no one really liked that.

When the time came everyone was in there class, some already sleeping in class, others getting ready for notes. "**Ok class now we're going to start on reading chapter fourty-two on how the mantle of the earth forms.**" Mr. Blake said as he was picking up the book. Suddenly two boys came into the classroom actting like they weren't going to get in trouble. "**Hey Mr.B how was your weekend?"** said Richard, "**Cause are weekend was like a party at john's pad!**" said Alexander with his arms waving in the Blake looked at the boys and glared at them**,"Why don't you two sit down before i send you two to the dean's office"** he said looking at the book. But the class got abit spooked since it was never a good idea to make him anger. He smiled a sly smile and looked at the class. **"Start reading class"** he said as he sat in his chair. Lucieanna was reading the chapter, but in one ear she was listening to her ipod. She had it on low volume but her music was pretty loud in her ear. She started to tap to the beat of "immortal love" by vampire everywhere on the desk. She smiled at the thought of meeting the band. She started to move in her sit and then the bell rang. **"Has it been that long? Gosh i only started reading the first two pages of the chapter."** she said banging the hand on the desk. She grabbed her bag and textbook and left the class.

By the time it was lunch, Lucie, Izzy and Rike were at ther table eatting. Talking about there three past classes and the next three. Then after that gossip and so on. There were many people with there own groups but all of them were the same. Damien, Rich, and Alex were at the stairs that lead to the gym looking at the many people that though they were better. **"How pity of them. Thinking their better than one another. We're all equal."** Damien said looking at people. Richard and Alexander didn't hear, instead they were checking out some of the cheerleaders. Damien sighed and looked to see if he can find his prize. It was just maybe thirty minutes left of lunch. Then the town alarm started to go off. The students just looked up at the sky. Then the principal made an announcement "**Students of Civic High please go into the gym at once. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!** ." he said, Then awhole bunch of students started to run to the gym. Damien, Richard, and Alexander stood up quickly and jumped off the stairs. It was crazy so many were running into the gym. What was going on? What's happening? That was on everyones mind. No one knew what was going to happen. But soon it was going to reveal itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the students went running to the gym. But a few were locked out of the gym, including the six teens. The lunch court was lonely, but that might have been a good thing. For just incase there was a fight to happen not many people would get hurt. There was alot going threw the teens heads, especially Lucieannas' head. She wasn't scared,not at all,but she was worried. She was deeply worried about her brother, hoping he woke up in time. As Lucieana was thinking about her plan, a big boom noise came from the school yard. Everyone was shaking but Damien, Richard, and Alexander went running to were the girls are. This sure wasn't a a drill. This was real.

Damien's P.O.V

I ran to where Lucieanna, Elizabeth, and Rickel were. The school grounds were getting unsafe by the minute. When we got to the girls the first thing i did was hug Lucieanna. I forgot about what happen between us, but i rememebered when i felt Lucieanna pushing me away. I let her go, and looked and at her, with i'm pretty sure my sorrow, brown eyes. "**Are you chicas ok? Are any of you hurt?**" Richard said as he examine the girls arms and faces. Elizabeth and Rikel nodded to show they were ok. But Lucieanna on the other hand, her body language showed something about her that was uneasy. I couldn't help myself to reach for Lucieanna's shoulder,"**We'll be ok Anna i promise.**" I said. I looked around to see if we can take cover anywhere. But suddenly the other students that didn't go to the gym fell to the floor. They... they were bleeding all of them. We going to be next. "**Run for cover now come on let's go!**" I said as i started to run toward the auditorium door. I looked back to check the five were after me, thank god they were.  
End of P.O.V

Damien got to the doors and tried to open it, they were lock. Then he started to kick it and punching it. Richard and Alexander started to do the same with the other doors. The girls were keeping watch out. **"Guys hurry up like now!"** Izzy said as she saw the bullet getting closer to them. Then a R.C. Solider came up to them holding a gun to Rikel's head. Richard was furious and punched the R.C.S in the face. The soldier fell back and started to shoot. The six of them went down to their knees and covered their heads. He got up and took off the helmet, " **You little brats are going to get it now!"** he said pulling Lucieanna up by her hair. She closed her eyes and start to pray. Then a voice came from the back," **Let go of them soldier! NOW!"** said a man with a different uniform than the soldier. He took off his helmet and it was Lucieanna's older brother Carlos. "**Lieutenant Evans! What are you doing here?"** the soldier said. Carlos looked at the girl and then his expression on his face changed in a second. "**Soldier let go of my baby sister! Do it now or your head is mine."** he said in a tone that seem demtermine to follow threw with that threat. The soldier looked down at Lucieanna, and let her go as quickly and he got her. He looked at him with this glare that was deadly and the soldier ran back to were he was station.

Carlos looked back to the teens, and he quickly went to his knees hugging his sister. He patted her head trying hard to comfort her. Then Carlos got up and picked up his sister. The other five stood up as well,"**Why the hell are you six still out here? Your suppose to be in the gym or something. That could have been you right there on the bloody floor.**" he said to them. Some static noise came from his walkie-talkie. He answered the call saying something that none of the could hear "**Come on you guys we have to leave.**" he said as he walked to the AMZ Zudbr in front of the school. Each of them got in one by one, Lucieanna sat in the passenger seat, and her brother drove to their house. It was quiet but someone had to ask. "** Yo Carlos, what;s happening right now? Why are there R.C. soldiers going around town?**" Richard said as he saw many soldiers on the street going threw homes. Carlos sighed and tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Lucieanna looked at him and she also wanted to know**,"Carlos...answer him"** she said. He looked at his sister quickly and then looked back at the road. "**I'm not sure you guys. They just send use to do are job.**" he said as he stopped in front of the house.

They all went into the house, it was so big, so luxurious, but there was something missing. A warm family feeling, Richard sat on the couch, and thought for a second. Three of them went to the kitchen and started talking. Lucieanna just stood there, she looked at the house. Carlos stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "**It's going to be ok kiddo. Hey just stay here and I'll call you on your cell...I love you Lucieanna,Be safe.**" he said kissed her forehead and left the house. She then turned on the house alarm. To make sure nothing went wrong. They turned on the TV but there was only static nothing else but just static on each channels. Alexander checked his phone,"**Hey Luc, how's your brother going to call when there's no signal anywhere?**" he said throwing his phone to the floor. Lucieanna just looked at the phone and looked at Alex,"**I'm not sure Alex. But I'm sure if he can call it won't be good news.**" she said with a dull tone. She walked to the couch next to Richard and said nothing at all. Damien, Elizabeth, and Rikel walked out of the kitchen with bottles of water and a bag of chips. They all sat at the three couches that hold three people each. And the water and chips just stayed on the table that was in the middle. It was deadly quiet. CRASH! That's what they heard from the garage. They stood up and looked threw the kitchen hall. Who or what was that? Who's in the house? What can they do if it's something that could kill them... "_it's not safe anywhere now."_ Lucieanna thought as she clinched her hand into a fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door from the garage opened slightly, but nothing came out. Was this a sign to go into the garage or to run back. Everyone recoiled towards the stairs. Richard looked down the hall to see that the door was now wide open. "**Hey let's go upstairs to your room Lucie**" he whispered, they nodded and slowly went up the stairs. Until the light went out, it almost made Rickel fall over the rail, Alexander grabbed her but, they were close enough to feel each others breath, quickly let go of each other. They heard something from the bottem from the stairs, giving them a sign to run up. They all manged to run into Lucieanna's room and Izzy softly closed the door, and locked it. They all sat on the small couch that she had in her room. "**What do we do now?**" Alexander said as he tapped his finger on his lap. Damien checked outside the window and maybe saw a way out of the house. Rickel stood up and walked around the room, this was too much for innocent Rickel. Being in a state of danger was never her thing. Without thinking she went to the door and lending in.

BANG! The door pushed Rickel off, she stumbled into Alexander's laps, which made Richard pissed. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that there was something right outside the door and they had no way going out. Everyone stood up and went near the window, Damien thought threw his plan and agreed with himeself. "_he door isn't going to keep us safe for that long. We have to figure a way out"_ he thought. Looking outside he saw that one of the tree branches was near enough to the window that they can climb to it and climb down. It seemed unsafe but that was there only choice, well there was another choice. But no one wanted to see what was behind the door. Damien tried to unlock the lock but it was impossble it was too old. So he just broked it.

Lucieanna's P.O.V.  
The door was taking a beating from whatever was outside the room. We had to think of something fast, but then I heard someone break the window. I looked at Damien, I was confused. "**Damien you idiot what are you doing? **" I said to him. Damien looked at me ,"**Lucieanna! It's better to be outside then being in this room!** " he said with a harsh tone. It made me abit scared since i never seen him like that. But i just looked away from him and just nodded. One by one, each of us went out of the window it was Damien and I left in the room. The door couldn't handle the beating no more, we had to leave fast. Damien had one leg out of the window, **"Lucieanna come on let's go."** he said as he was holding out his hand. I was about to take his hand until I remembered something. I quickly ran to my bookshelf and got a moon pendent and I wrapped it around my wrist. Going to grabbed Damien's hand I heard the door break open. I stood, scratch that I froze, bin the middle of the room. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything was going in slowly motion, I couldn't hear Damien yelling at me to come to him, but I could tell he was yelling. I felt something grab my legs, falling face forward I was dragged out of my room. I scratch the floor wooden with my finger nails. Hitting my head against the table leg. I possible became unconscious.

End of P.O.V.

Damien eyes widen "_This can't be happening not now" _he thought **"Richard Alex, go find a R.S. or just someone to help us. Be safe all of you"** he said as he ran into the room. The four teens looked at each other and they nodded the run towards the streets. Jumping over the fence, they didn't notice that the neighborhood was empty. Richard walked down the street and he ran back to the group,"**Hey i think I found our help. There some people down the street the might be R.S.** " he said. The three of them stood there but didn't responsed. Richard noticed that they were all staring at something behind him. He looked behind him and it they were soldiers, but they were armed. They acted like they did something wrong. Like they were going to be shot down any minute. They were suppose to keep us safe, but right now, they seem to scary us.

Alexander walked toward the soldiers and raised his arms up,"**We aren't armed, but we need help. Something is that house right now and we think are friends can be in grave danger. Can you help us. Please we beg of you." ** he said he was one a few steps away from the soldier. One of the soldiers walked toward Alex, he didn't talk nor took off his helmet. Instead he looked over Alexander's shoulder and nodded. Alex turned around, and saw that there were more soldiers standing behind his friends."**lLook behi-"** he couldn't finshed his sentence because he felt a sharp object pierced his neck. He fell to the ground beening unconscious. Rikel, Izzy, and Alex a fell to the ground unconscious."_Why the hell are they doing this? They are suppose to help us, not drug us. Can't someone just give us answers!" _Those were Alexander last thoughts before he was completely blacked-out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I had writer's block for a month. It's super odd to have it. But in about 3 weeks I wrote 3 chapters. HA :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

On his jacket the name _Lennon, B _was printed on took off his helmet, he didn't look old, his age could have been around twenty-four or twenty-five. He looked more like a model than a soldier, he had sliver eyes and mid-short blonde hair. Lennon may have looked like an angel but really he was a dog under the control of the Ruins. He walked towards the Range Rover and as he did he said with an annoyed voice," **It's your turn Kraven this is your part of the hunt**". A young man twenty-three year of age with light sea-green eyes and raven black hair smiled and took his Browning Hi-Power," **This is going to be a fun hunt**." he said as he walked pass the sleeping teens on the floor. As he walked to Lucieanna's house. He was picturing his past when he was fourteen, remembering his mother and father talking and laughing with Lucieanna's parents. He saw Carlos playing with a young Lucieanna and Kraven. He had wish that everyone was still alive and well. "** How wrong was I to think that everything was going to be ok." **he said opening the front door of house. The power went out, so the alarm didn't go off. Kraven had his ear piece on**," hey Kat is the second and first level clear**" he said as he walked around the dark house, " **My name is Schulyer, and yes both levels are clear. Go towards the basement, there's human movement**." she said to Kraven. He nodded and gripped his gun tighter, just incase someone or something attacked him by surprise.

Damien's P.O.V.

I couldn't see in the pitch dark room. The only light I had was from the candle light that was in the upstairs hallway. I was holding an iron rod, with a triangle-shaped point. I heard something hit the boiler hoping it was Lucieanna hiding, instead of that creature. It wasn't helping that it was dark but i felt a hot breath on my neck, carefully I didn't move but, took out my lighter and turned around to see the face of the creature "**Kyle?**" I said. Kyle was Lucieanna's gardener, he went missing about two years ago, he was hell of creep since he would stare at passing people. Being utterly shocked Kyle grabbed me by my neck and threw me into the south wall, I felt as if I was going to pass out there and then. Feeling the blood run down my back, I felt a grip on my forearm. I looked to my left and I can slightly see Lucieanna's face. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt and went near her face hopefully for her to hear,"**go hide behind the boiler to be safer there**" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and crawled to the boiler blindly. I stood up and shook off the pain I had on the back of my head. I got the rod and started to blindly hit anything in my way. Some grabbed the rod and pushed me away. I quickly got the lighter out and shined it to the person in front of me. "** Dear god anyone but you.**" he said holding his lighter with a shaky hand.

End of P.O.V.

Damien gave a punch to the person face and grinned a bit. " **You ass! It's me!" **Kraven said rubbing his cheek and getting his balance back. Damien nodded, " **Yeah I know. I just wanted to punch you**" he said holding his lighter more steady. The lights flickered but they finally came on. Kraven had already shot down Kyle and now was stepping on his head. Kraven was pointing a gun at Damien, then let it fall to the floor stretching his arms up,"**Nice to see you too Damien**" Kraven said smirking. Damien looked down at Kyle, he was confused but nervous. Kyle was dead but his appearance was as if he was a zombie or something like that. Kraven smiled and looked down,"** Now Schulyer said there were three people down here and I only see two unless**" he said looking around. Damien wasn't listen to Kraven instead he was going to ask him about Kyle but Lucieanna came out of hiding and ran to Kraven hugging him,"** Kraven you helped us thank you so much, but what was with with Kyle? I thought he was reported missing and well dead?**" she said as she stared at kyle but still hugging Kraven. Kraven noticed that Damien's hand was shaking in rage and found it amusing, he grinned softly and stroke Lucieanna's hair," **He was, just sick and a bit dangerous to society**" he said looking Damien. Damien could tell something was off, he then felt a sharp pain from his neck, " **damn it Kraven you injected..**" he couldn't finish his sentence before hitting the floor. Lucieanna looked back at Damien and pushed Kraven away, she went to Damien side and touched his forehead," **Damien need's help he got injured**" she said looking down at him touch the pond of blood forming under his head. Kraven nodded and went next to Lucieanna. Kraven," **It's not cause of the lost of blood. It's cause of the injection.**" he said smiling. Lucieanna looked at Kraven with a confused look on her face. Kraven smiled and wrapped his arm around her and slowly injected her on her side neck. Lucieanna froze up and didn't move until she passed out and lend on his shoulder. He touched her cheek and turned on his ear piece," ** Both of them have been injection with _. Take them both to the lab, but take the boy to the medical center first. He's injured**" he said patting Lucieanna's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Schuyler's P.O.V.  
I hate having to babysit some sleeping kids. I was hired because of my past jobs and of the control I have over my powers. Yet here I am, waiting for them to wake up from there slumber. It's so unfair, I dislike kids and yet I'm here looking after them. It's already been four hours since they had came to the headquarters, I was told that they were injected with the virus already. The phone ringed and I didn't feel like answering the phone and the ringer was annoying so I got up and disconnected the phone. Kraven was on the other side of the window and I think it was him who was calling. I could tell he was saying something, open the door? yeah that's what he was saying, "**no love**" I said looking at him. He sighed and walked away. I sat back down on the chair and found an old comic book "_Tank Girl_" it was actually really good. I fell asleep on the table after finshing reading the comic book. I had got up and went to check the brats. How troublesome. Only one of the kids was awake, I checked her file, "**Rickel Heart. What a name you have. Just sleep more your still weak**" I said tapping the glass. She nodded and fell back asleep, poor thing she has no idea the hardship that's coming to her. None of them know about the hardship that's going to take over their life. She was double injected with two different teo virus. I thought that wasn't allow, hopefully she doesn't die because of the extreme injections. "_Had all off them been double injected. Kraven would be upset if anything happen to his brother and that girl"_ I thought as I sat back into the chair looking at the files of each kid. "_This was something I agreed with but this was my life now. Hiding for people who care about you and killing the ones who want to help you... Yeah what a health life I have" _ I thought to myself as i laid my head on the desk and fell asleep.

End of P.O.V

Richard had dreamt that all that has happen was a dream but it wasn't. He could hear the girl Schulyer talk to herself,"_ I have to get out of here_" he thought to himself. He finally opened his eyes, it burned but he shook off the pain. Threw the glass cover he saw the red head sleeping,"**Perfect timing to sleep you whore**" he said as he kicked the glass open. Schulyer had woken up and stood up with her gun, Kraven had entered when the alarm went off in the room. Richard smiled and got out of the bed hold a pocket knife who knew how dangerous he could be, this is a perfect time but it was never going to be a perfect time. Schulyer grabbed her gun from the table and aimed at Richard's head," **Put the knife down or I swear I'll shoot!" ** she yelled at Richard. Richard smirked and dropped his knife, he blinked his eyes a few more times and looked into Schulyer's eyes. He knew that this felt right to look into her eyes no matter how much he thought she was an eye sore. Schulyer looked at him oddly, "_ why the hell is he looking directly at me?_" she thought showing now doubt or confusion. It hit me I knew why he was looking at me,"** Kraven cover his eyes! He's a sighter!**" I yelled as I struggled to look away. Kraven nodded and wrapped a cloth around his eyes. This wasn't explainable. Richard had been infected with the teo virus which gives him the power of a siren. It was incredible that the mythical creature they once thought didn't exist could actually exist and give humans such power. Schulyer was starstuck. Kraven wrapped Richard in a blanket and put him back in his bed. Richard didn't move a muscle which was either a good sign or bad. Kraven looked up at Schulyer who was progressing the newly found information about the test subjects. Kraven looked down,"_This isn't the future I saw for all of us_" he thought turning around and looking at Lucieanna. She looked paler and more weaker, she seemed dead and lifeless. Kraven softly knocked on the glass and smiled gently ,"** Your strong Lucieanna. Just hold out a bit longer**" he said before walking away from Lucieanna and sitting next to Schulyer. This was going to be a long night.

It was 3:15 in the morning, the moon still shined it's rays into the small window inside the cold. white colored room. Schulyer and Kraven have been up since Richard had woken up which was around ten at night. Kraven stood up and went into the other room, a few moments later he came back with beer in his hand,"** Here drink up it's something to keep us up right?**" he said handing Schulyer the beer and then drink his open-bottle beer. Schulyer nodded and drink a swell amount before she said,"** so you know all of this brats don't you?**" she said setting the beer on the table. Kraven nodded and looked at the beds,"**I know my brother of course and the girl with the black hair**" he said smiling a bit but he stop smiling and jugged more beer. Schulyer felt uncomfortable with Kraven at this moment since she hated the feeling or morose or gloom, she patted him on the leg."**everything is going to be fine just give them time. They'll awake I'm sure**" she said with a soft tone which was usual for Schulyer. She turned around to face the wall and laid her head on her forearms and slept. ***** It was two hours later and the sunshine had shined threw the window bring a bit of light into the gloom room. Kraven stayed awake, some much was happening threw his mind that his own mind couldn't force itself to stop thinking. He brushed his hands threw his mid-long hair and walked towards Lucieanna's bed. He lift the glass cover up and sat on the edge of the bed, Stroking her cheek he smiled a bit thinking there was hope for everyone, thinking this was all a bad dream and he would wake up seeing his family waiting for him. It wasn't a dream though it was all real and the was no doubt about it. Lucieanna flenched and her hand started to move up to Kraven's hand. Kraven quickly grabbed her hand and held it against his own cheek. With his free hand he took off her oxygen mask off and sat her up. "**Lucieanna... Open your brown eyes**" he said with an anxious tone. Lucieanna opened her eyes but with fear she pushed away from him and hid under the covers. Kraven was about to say something with abruptly the cover glass had exploded, slowly the rest of the kids sat up from their long sleep and looked at Scuhlyer with eyes of rage. Kraven quickly stood up and aimed his gun, Schulyer woke up and also aimed her gun to one of the kids heads,"** good your awake. Now to see if your worthy of having powers like this**" she said with a grin. This was a start of their future hardship.


	6. Chapter 6

Damien's P.O.V

I woke up and I was pissed. I heard what my brother said, I felt angry, I felt the anger build up inside my body and then I screamed and woke up to a hospital room. I saw my brother on my left and a girl sleeping on the table. Quickly I got out of the bed and stared at the red-head girl and Kraven. I sometimes said that I was one day going to kill my brother, now at this moment I was sure that I was going to rip his limbs from his body. I saw all of us getting ready to attack Kraven and the girl, but abruptly I saw Lucieanna go in-front of of my brother and the girl,"**Lucieanna! What are you doing? Move out of the way!**" I yelled at her. She didn't move an inch and I notice something her eyes they weren't brown anymore they were brown and blue, what has happen to her? "**Just listen to me. We can't hurt them, they know many things about us that we don't. So please listen to me we can't hurt them! Please don't**" she said looking straight into my eyes. Slowly though the girl with red hair pulled Lucieanna's arm and pointed the gun to her head,**"Let's make a deal here. I'll spare her if you all behave... That includes you Richard**" the girl said. I looked at everyone and they all had a confused looked on their face I couldn't believe it. They actually had to think about saving someone's life, "**Yes we will behave so now let her go now..**" I said in a tone noticeable to everyone in the room. Rickel also stepped forward and gave her hand to either Lucieanna or the girl,"** We will listen to you. We aren't trying to hurt you, just help we want help**" she said , she had also changed. The girl nodded and smiled pushing Lucieanna towards me. I grabbed her and went in-front of her. Kraven grinned and raised his beer,"** let's get this party started **" he said and from that we went to our training.

End of P.O.V.

Everyone had agreed to the plan that the girl had offered. Damien, Richard, and Alexander followed Kraven to the boy's changing room. Lucieanna, Rickel, and Elizabeth also followed the girl with red- ha"Ir. in the girl's changing room,"**Excuse me but not to be rude.. What's your name?**" asked Rickel with a timid voice. The girl looked over her shoulder and glared at Lucieanna, then turned and face forward," **Katherine... But call me Schulyer. Ok?**" she said in a sweet voice. It confused the girl to see the girl name Schulyer to actually be nice. At the times of changing to the new fresh clothes all of the teen panicked when seeing themselves with the new hair color an new eye color, Damien and Schulyer said the exact same thing,"**We don;t have time to explain**" they said. The teens had to listen because there was no point to argue with them. After everyone had finished changing all of them at met up in a gymnasium as big as the school. The group of teens worn all the same thing, a white shirt or blouse, black jeans and black all stars, as if they were going to be test subjects. Kraven smiled upon to see that no has killed anyone "_Yet _", Schulyer went to Kraven as said something to him in a low tone. Kraven nodded and gave her a book with many loose paper as if it was a research project that hasn't been properly organized Schulyer grinned a sly smile," **ok boys you're with me now hurry up I'm not going to waste another minute waiting for you to run with your high heel shoes. NOW MOVE IT! "** she said looking at the boys. Damien and Alexander ran to Schulyer, but Richard clammily walked a slow pace to see how far he can push Schulyer. Schulyer looked at Richard with a death glare and laughed,"_you want to play games. I'll give you a game_" she thought as she lifted her hand clenched it and pulled it towards her. When Schulyer did that Richard had stopped walking feeling pressure on his body and then he was being pulled towards Schulyer and the boys, it was as if someone wrapped a rope around him and was puling him against his will. Schulyer laughed,"** Welcome to the Ruins Corp. training camp. I'm your coach call me Schulyer**" she said with a sly tone, the three boys looked at each other with confusion but knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Damien was to distracted by Schulyer actions that he forgot about Rickel, Elizabeth, and Lucieanna standing in front of him waiting for him to say something. Kraven turned and first thing he saw was Rickel's big Magenta eyes. He then smiled at the girl and nodded to himself,"**I'm Kraven nice to meet you**" he said smiling at them as if he knew all of them since the were born. The girl's easily liked Kraven and trusted him because he had the characteristics of it. Rickel nodded to him and grabbed his hand and shook it,"**I'm Rickel Heart nice to meet you**" she said with a cheerful mood, Kraven was happy that the girls warmed up to him,"** I'm Elizabeth Phantomive but I prefer to be called Izzy**" Elizabeth said not looking at Kraven nor showing affection like Rickel. Lucieanna didn't tell him her name because she was sure after all of the years they have known each other he would remember her name. Kraven smiled warmly to Izzy and Lucieanna and patted Rickel's head. Hey looked back at Schulyer and he nodded to her. A few moments later all of them were together. Schulyer was in-front of the teens with the same messy book. She opened it and cleared her throat, "**Lucieanna Evans- teo virus Kalika, Elizabeth Phatomive- teo virus Avian bender, Rickel Heart- teo virus Skin Fairy,Damien Rivers- teo virus Ankou, Alexander Luna- teo virus Famine, and Richard Quinn- teo virus Siren. Your now all infected with the Teo Virus. Each of you have an ability that can be physically and mentally changing. We will help you control your powers but it comes with a cost.**"she said giving Kraven the book. She threw a bag to the floor and sat in-front of it. Schulyer looked at Damien and motioned to come her.

Damien went to Schulyer unafraid of her, he looked at her straight at her eyes and gave his hand to her. She smiled and gave him the bag. **"You'll be the leader I see. It's blood isn't it Damien?**" she said in a cheerful tone, but Damien on the other hand wasn't so fond about the comment. He turned around to face his friends and tried to smile at them and said,"** Let start.**" he said now holding a pistol, Richard backed away a-bit and then grinned,"**So leader what's our weapon of choice**" he said grinning sly. Alexander looked at him and grinned. The boys enjoyed these new rules, but the girls were both confused and afraid of the following plans that were set for them. Kraven lauded his hand on Damien's shoulder,"** I'll tell you who get what. Richard gets these sunglasses, Alexander you get these gloves.**" he said throwing the glasses and gloves at the boys. The two of them were a-bit confused on why they got something like sunglasses and gloves when Damien got a pistol. Schulyer stood up,"** We're not done yet. Lucieanna you get this**" she said handing her two egyptian style daggers, with fire engraved with flames. Rickel and Elizabeth looked at each with a looked of jealously and anger. Rickel walked to Schulyer,"**why does Lucieanna get a weapon and we get nothing? That isn't fair Schulyer.**" she said with a tone of determination and confidence. Schulyer smiled a-bit and nodded,"** you don't need weapons you are your own weapon. Being a Skin Fairy let's you change your appearance and the ability to bend water. We just have too train you." **she said looking at Elizabeth, Alexander, and Richard. She looked at Kraven and he took that as the sign,"**remember you are your own weapon. Feel the change in your body, you know you have changed, let the change overcome your body.**" he said walking out of the gymnasium Schulyer followed. She closed the door behind her, and the gymnasium went pitch dark and then a few red lights went on,"**Use your ability and fight the opponents you have five minutes starting now**" Schulyer said on the speaker. Soldiers suddenly started to surround the group of teens. Each of them were uneasy about this event, but they knew. They were their own weapon.


End file.
